The New Bella
by TeamSeth2014
Summary: Bella comes to Forks. And meets Jacob. When she gets to school, her ex calls and says that he has there daughter. And when Jacob can't help, she asks someone she has never met. But knows they can help. I don't own Twilight, SM does!
1. My New Home

**This fanfiction is for twilight. It is almost totally different except for character names.**

When I got off the plane Charlie was waiting for me, with a nervous smile on his face. At first he didn't see me. Maybe he did but he didn't recognize me, I know I have changed a lot since he has seen me last.

"Hey Dad," I said when I finally got to where he was standing. He jumped almost a foot in the air. When he heard my voice he turned around. And when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Hey, Bells it's good to see you," he said nervously. Have I really changed that much? Or is he just nervous to see me, since I haven't seen him since I was 13, which was 5 years ago?

"Yeah well, it's good to see you too. Can we go?"

"What... oh yeah, let me get some of those bags."

" Okay…"

When we got in the car, there an awkward silence lingering in the air, it was like that the whole way there.

It took about an hour to get to Forks from Port Angeles. When we finally got to the house two people were standing on the porch.


	2. Old Friends

"Dad who is that?" I asked before the car stopped.

"That's Billy Black and his son Jacob," he said with a smile.

When we got out of the car, I went to the porch and Charlie got some of my bags out of the trunk.

"Hello, I'm Billy, and this is my son Jacob."

"Hi, I'm Bella." There a dead silence all around us. Until Charlie came up the stairs with my bags.

"Hey, Billy, what are you doing here so early?" Charlie asked since it was 8:00AM.

"Just wanted to see Bella here, since I haven't seen her in about 5 years. And well Jake here had to drive me of course.

"Dad, I'm gonna go unpack. I'll be down in a little bit. Bye Billy, Jacob," I said as I waved and went in the door with some of my bags.

When I got to my room, I noticed that it hadn't changed a bit since I last say it. It was still purple, and all my drawings and pictures were still on the wall. The only thing that changed was there were new sheets and a desk and computer in the corner by the window. I started to unpack, and realized that I had no way of getting to school since my bike and car were still in Phoenix. So I called Em, short for Amelia.

_Brinnnnng, Brinnng , Brinnnng _" Come on Em, pick up," I whispered into the phone.

"Hello?" Came a faint voice from the phone.

"Em? Hey can you bring my bike down to Forks and ask some one to bring my car too?"

"Sure, which one?"

"My blue one and my favorite car of course."

"Well of course," Em answered sarcastically.

"When can you get them to me by?"

"Tonight, if we hury,"

"Okay, thanks, see you then."

When I hung up the phone, I had a smile on my face. I can't wait till my first day of school. Now that I have my baby with me.


	3. First day of school

At about 1:30AM I went out side to find my best friend Em and her boyfriend Matt outside on the porch. I ran out the door and gave Em a great big hug. And then I gave Matt a little squeeze of a hug.

"You guys made it! How long have you been out here?" I asked feeling a little guilty.

"We only just put the bike and car out back, so like about 5 minutes. We haven't been out here long," Em said with a smile.

"How long did it take you guys to get here anyway?" I asked as I invited them in.

"About 10, not that long."

"Do you guys have a place to stay while you're here?"

"No, we were hoping that we could stay with you."

"Sure, but Matt has to sleep on the floor of my room, Em you can sleep with me."

"Ok thanks."

After that was settled I showed them to my room. And told them I was going to go check on my babies. I snuck down the stairs and out the back door. And found that my bike and SUV were in perfect condition. Now all I have to decide was what one I was going to drive to school tomorrow.


	4. That Bastard

I decided that I would take my dark blue Yamaha to school tomorrow. I love her she is amazing. Now I just have to get dressed for school. I need to wear something amazing. Make them want me on my first day, come in with a bang.

I was speeding to school with my favorite song blasting.

_You heard there was a party tonight and I'd be here,_

_I just saw you lookin at me even though she's here_

_Everytime i turn around you seem to be worried about me_

_What about me? (what about me)_

_You settle down for the things you like_

_I'm a girl who can take the lead_

_But I'm still the fall back type_

_Give to you the space you need_

_Even though i can't explain how i do the damn thang_

_I would put it on my life_

_That I_

_I'll do it better than her (x3)_

_I can do it better than her_

_I'll do it better than her (x2)_

_I can do it better than her_

_I can do it better than_

Everyone was looking at me when I got off my bike. I took my helmet off and shook my long mahogany hair out. Don't want any helmet hair now do we? I walked to the office with my hips swining. Every guy was looking at me with lust, and every girl was looking at me in jealousy. I was wearing my knee high leather Gucci heals. My leather jacket that said "Angel" on the back, I had my favorite skin tight dark blue skinny jeans on. I also had on my skin tight white tank on. It just short enough to show my belly button ring. And my tramp stamp.

When I got to the office I noticed that Mrs. Cope still worked there. I wonder if she still remembers me .

"Hey, Mrs. Cope" Once I said that she looked up with confused eyes.

"Hello dear, who are you?"

"It's me Isabella, AKA Bella!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Welcome back Bella. I have changed quite a bit. But it is very good to see you!"

"Thanks Mrs. Cope, can I have my schedule please?"

"Of course dear."

I looked at my schedule and noticed that it was almost identical to what I had five years ago. (Bella is a senior)

~ TIME SKIP~

It was finally lunch time. Now I remember why I hate school. It is soooo boring, I thought to myself. I went in and got a salad and water. Got to keep up my hot bod. I went to sit down. Mike and Tyler wanted me to sit next to them. Oh fun(note sarcasm). I was sitting their talking to everyone when my phone rang. It was an unown number. I answered it hesitantly.

(Bella _James)_

"Hello?"

"_Hello, I was wondering why you weren't with Amy, I thought you were the best mother anyone could have?"_

"Why are you calling me? I thought you were in jail?"

"_I was but I got out on good behavior. I am sitting with Amy right now. You know you should have someone stronger watch her next time, old Grandma was so easy to take down. I guess you with have another funeral to plan,"_

"You have Amy? I am going to kill you. Why would you kill my mom? What is wrong with you! I am going to put in jail or just kill you!"

"_No you won't. I have our daughter, do you really think I won't do anything to her, if you come anywhere near me? Hahahahha" _

He hung up. I started to cry. Everyone was looking at me at the table. I have to go.

And then I saw them. They were just like James except they had golden eyes. Maybe they can help me.

I started to walk up to them. They all turned around and looked at me.

"Hello," one of them said slowly.

"Hi, my name is Bella, I am just going to get to the point. My ex has my little girl, he killed my mother. I know what you are and I was wondering if you could help me. I would kill him myself, except that he was changed after we had Amy. Can you please help me?" I sobbed.

"Wait, a newborn has you little girl?" The blonde asked with worry and anger in her eyes.

"Well he is 4 years old. But he doesn't have much control. But I haven't seen him in forever, and I don't want him to hurt my baby. She is only three years old."

"We will help you, do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I think he is in Arizona, but he might have moved. I am not sure"

"Okay lets go. You can follow us home, everything will be okay."

"Okay." I said trying not to cry anymore. We walked out of the school and I went over to my bike.

"That's yours, that is sick!" The big one said.

"Yeah I got it after my first modeling job."

" Wait, what are your names?" I asked.

"oh! I am Emmett, this is my wife Rosalie, that is Alice and Jasper, and Edward."

"Okay thanks,"


	5. AN!

I NEED HELP!

I have writers block, I am open to suggestions, just review and I will be happy to continue!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
V


End file.
